yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
For Dummies
For Dummies is an extensive series of instructional/reference books which are intended to present non-intimidating guides for readers new to the various topics covered. Despite the title, their publisher has taken great pains to emphasize that the For Dummies books are not literally for dummies. The subtitle for every book is, "A Reference for the Rest of Us!". , over 1,800 For Dummies titles have been published. The series has been a worldwide success with editions in numerous languages. The books are an example of a media franchise, consistently sporting a distinctive cover—usually yellow and black with a triangular-headed cartoon figure known as the "Dummies Man", and an informal, blackboard-style logo. Prose is simple and direct; bold icons, such as a piece of string tied around an index finger, are placed in the margin to indicate particularly important passages. Almost all Dummies books are organized around sections called "parts", which are groups of related chapters. Parts are almost always preceded by a Rich Tennant comic that refers to some part of the subject under discussion. Sometimes the same Tennant drawing reappears in another Dummies book with a new caption. Another constant in the Dummies series is "The Part of Tens", a section at the end of the books where lists of 10 items are included. They are usually resources for further study and sometimes also include amusing bits of information that don't fit readily elsewhere. History In November 1991, the first title, DOS For Dummies,The For Dummies Success Story was written by Dan Gookin and published by IDG Books. DOS For Dummies became popular due to the rarity of beginner-friendly materials for using DOS. The Windows title written by Andy Rathbone was soon released. While initially the series focused on software and technology topics (and still does), it later branched out to more general-interest titles, with topics as diverse as Acne For Dummies, Chess For Dummies, Fishing For Dummies and many other topics, including recent legal topics with Success as a Mediator For Dummies in 2012. The series is now published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc., which acquired Hungry Minds (the new name for IDG Books as of 2000) in early 2001.John Wiley & Sons, Inc. to Complete Acquisition of Hungry Minds, Inc. Wiley, September 21, 2001 Other Singapore titles do include: #AMK Hub / Daniel Hub for Dummies #Android TV for Dummies #Apple TV for Dummies #Baby Prams, Open Strollers and Baby-Friendly Facilities for Dummies #Bedok Mall / Bedok Bus Interchange for Dummies #Boon Lay Bus Interchange / Jurong Point for Dummies #Circle Line for Dummies #Cloud Computing for Dummies #Cyber & Network Security for Dummies #Digital Television for Dummies #Downtown Line for Dummies (1st Edition, 2013) #Downtown Line for Dummies (2nd Edition, 2015) #Downtown Line for Dummies (3rd Edition, 2017) #Driving in Singapore for Dummies #East West Line for Dummies #FairPrice Hub / Joo Koon Bus Interchange for Dummies #Foldable Bicycles and Personal Mobility Devices for Dummies #Go-Ahead Singapore for Dummies #Information Technology for Dummies #iPhone for Dummies #iPhone 3G for Dummies #iPhone 3GS for Dummies #iPhone 4 for Dummies #iPhone 4S for Dummies #iPhone 5 for Dummies #iPhone 5C for Dummies #iPhone 5S for Dummies #iPhone 6 and 6 Plus for Dummies #iPhone 6S and 6S Plus for Dummies #iPhone 7 and 7 Plus for Dummies #iPhone SE for Dummies #ITE College East for Dummies #Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) for Dummies #Jurong Gateway for Dummies Westgate, Jem, JCube and IMM #Kawasaki Heavy Industries & CSR Sifang C151A for Dummies #macOS Sierra for Dummies #Mac OS X Lion for Dummies #Mac OS X Leopard for Dummies #Mac OS X Mavericks for Dummies #Mac OS X Snow Leopard for Dummies #Marina Bay for Dummies #Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro for Dummies #North East Line for Dummies #North South Line for Dummies #Office 2003 for Dummies #Office 2007 for Dummies #Office 2010 for Dummies #Office 2013 for Dummies #Orchard Road for Dummies #OS X El Capitan for Dummies #OS X Yosemite for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 1 for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 2 for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 3 for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 4 for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 5 for Dummies #Samsung Galaxy Note 7 for Dummies #Scania K230UB for Dummies #SG50 for Dummies #Singapore MRT for Dummies #Singapore Politics for Dummies #Smartphone for Dummies #Smart TV for Dummies #STARIS for Dummies #Tampines for Dummies #Tampines Secondary School for Dummies #Tower Transit for Dummies #Tuas West Extension for Dummies #Volvo B9TL for Dummies #Windows 7 for Dummies #Windows 8 for Dummies #Windows 8.1 for Dummies #Windows 10 for Dummies #Windows Vista for Dummies Expansions and alternate versions Several related series have been published, including Dummies 101, with step-by-step tutorials in a large-format book (now discontinued); More ... for Dummies, which are essentially sequels to the first ... For Dummies book on the subject; For Dummies Quick Reference, which is a condensed alphabetical reference to the subject. A larger All-in-One Desk Reference format offers more comprehensive coverage of the subject, normally running about 750 pages. Also, some books in the series are smaller and do not follow the same formatting style as the others. A spin-off board game, "Crosswords for Dummies", was produced in the late 1990s. The game is similar to Scrabble, but instead of letter tiles, players draw short strips of cardboard containing pre-built English words. The words vary in length from three to seven letters, with more points acquired for playing longer words. Another board game, "SAT Game for Dummies", is used in SAT preparation. A "Chess for Dummies" was made, a black-and-yellow chessboard with a picture of a piece, along with a summary of how the piece moves, printed its starting positions, although there is a book with the same name. BitTorrent piracy lawsuits In October 2011, John Wiley and Sons sued 27 BitTorrent users in New York for pirating books from the For Dummies series. The company claimed that their losses to piracy were "enormous" pointing out that demonoid.me recorded more than 74,000 downloads since June 6, 2010 for the single title Photoshop CS5 All-in-One-for Dummies.Milliot, Jim. Wiley Goes After Bit Torrent Pirates. Publishers Weekly. November 1, 2011. According to TorrentFreak, Wiley is thus "the first book publisher to take this kind of action."Major Book Publisher Files Mass-BitTorrent Lawsuit. Torrent Freak. October 31, 2011. See also * Complete Idiot's Guides a similar series of how-to books from Alpha Books. * FabJob a similar series of how-to-books for starting a business or dream career. * Teach Yourself another similar series published by Hodder Headline. References External links * * [http://www.dummies.com/Section/id-323904.html Titles and Description of all For Dummies titles] Category:Handbooks and manuals Category:Media franchises Category:Series of books